fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Melody Pretty Cure!
|katakana = レインボーメロディープリキュア！ |romaji = Reinbōmerodīpurikyua! |director = Chinatsu Kiseki Akimichi Lydia |op = Harmonious Arc-En-Ciel! |ed = Crescendo of the Rainbow Goddess |theme = Rainbows Music}} '|レインボーメロディープリキュア！|Reinbōmerodīpurikyua!||is a series created by both Chinatsu Kiseki and Akimichi Lydia. The series motifs are rainbows and music while the sub-motifs are gemstones.}} Plot Characters Pretty Cure * Violetta is a socially awkward yet intelligent 13-year old girl who has always dreamed of being an idol. Despite this, Violetta is vocally strong and is usually bullied by older students. Her life changed when she met Aria, where she became the legendary songstress Cure Vibratto, the legendary songstress of magic whose theme colour is purple. She is represented by the iolite.}} * A young famous singer and actress. She is a well-know idol and actress who eventually gets transferred to the school which the cures attend. She is smart even if she is lazy. She loves sweet things, mainly the honey. Her life changed when she met Aria, where she became the legendary songstress Cure Rapsódia, the legendary songstress of joy whose theme colour is red. She is represented by the sardonyx.}} * Asahi, as her name suggests, is very bright and amazing at drawing. Asahi also dreams of becoming a famous children's book author. After meeting Aria, she can transform into Cure Tempo, the legendary songstress of the stars whose theme colour is yellow. She is represented by the topaz.}} * A 15 year old girl who dreams of being a famous actress and participating in various theater performances. She is the leader of her school's theater club. Rita loves drama and romance, as well as having all eyes only for her, making her rather selfish when she is doing some theater performances. Other than that, she is kind but not very friendly, and she likes to be the most talked about subject in school. Her nicer side is awakened when someone she likes is hurt by someone. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Operetta, the legendary songstress of protection whose theme colour is blue. She is represented by the .}} * The student council president of the school and captain of the swim team, Mikan is very elegant. As well as that, Mikan can be very competitive during swim competitions but also manages to keep her cool at the same time. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Ritmo, the legendary songstress of brilliance and elegance whose theme colour is orange. She is represented by the carnelian.}} * An Hawaiian 11-year old girl who came from Hawaii to Japan because she wanted to learn a new language as well as to know a new place. Lana is adorable, silly and a bit clumsy but is kind and friendly. She is smart and loves to dance and is easy to be her friend. She is also a good friend to Kaylane because they are almost the same age and like almost the same things. Additionally, she has the habit of giving nicknames to people and calls them by the first name, without adding a "-san" or "-chan" at the end. Her alter ego is Cure Hula, the legendary songstress of energy whose theme colour is green. She is represented by the peridot.}} * An energetic 13-year old girl who is a fashionista. Ashita is often called the by her friends due to her style of clothing and how long it takes to choose out her or someone else's outfit. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Amor, the legendary songstress of love and fashion whose theme colour is pink. She is represented by the pink diamond.}} * A 14-year old girl who is quiet and silent. She is reserved, introverted and does not care what people think about her. She does not talk much and when she speaks she tries to get right to the point. She is very beautiful making most of the boys fall in love with her, her vocal voice is very good but she does not enjoy doing it in front of others. If you can make friends with her, she'll smile more and will start to care about you too. She will be kind and nice besides wanting to help you when you need it and her dark aura will disappear, but still will not speak. Her alter ego is Cure Vocalista, the legendary vocalist of kindness whose theme colour is white. She is represented by the Alexandrite.}} Mascots * Antagonists Supporting * Locations Items Trivia Merchandise Merchandise}} Gallery Previews Official Art/Profiles Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:New Fanseries